heart attack
by baekludeerhyun
Summary: ini sequel dari sequel of hunter killer


Title : heart attack ( sequel of sequel hunter killer )

Author : BaconDeer

Cast : xi luhan,byun baekhyun and other you can find by your self

Length : 2 shoot maybe

Genre : romance,sad, fluff and other

Rate : T

Disclaimer : exo milik agensi mereka serta milik orangtua mereka sendiri serta milik tuhan yang menciptakan hanya menggunakan nama mereka untuk kelancaran cerita saya

Warning : miss typo, boys love,kata-kata kurang efectif dan ini bukan plagiator ini hasil pemikiran saya mohon RCL nya ne

HAPPY READING

"engh"lenguhseorang namja manis saat sinar matahari yang menyilaukan mata itu mulai masuk melalui celah jendela,namun itu saja tidak cukup untuk membangunkan namja manis bermarga byun ia malah semakin menarik selimut sampai menutupi seluruh tubuhnya " BAEKHYUN-AH IRREONA"teriak seorang namja tampan yang sudah rapi dengan seragam sekolahnya itu sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh namja manis bermarga byun tadi. " 5 menit lagi luhannie" pinta namja bernama byun –baekhyun- sambil masih memejamkan matanya " 5 menit lagi katamu ? oh ayo lah baekhyun-ah kau sudah bilang 5 menit lagi 5 menit lagi itu sudah 5 kali dan ini sudah jam 06.30 sekarang bangun cepat "omel namja tampan tadi-luhan- sambil terus menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh baekhyun yang malah berbalik memunggungi luhan." Heemt terserah"luhan menghela nafas kasar"KYAAA…..luhanie apa yang kau lakukan !turunkan aku " teriak baekhyun tahkala luhan menggendongnya ala bridal style menuju kamar mandi " tentu saja memandikan mu"jawab luhan santai lalu menurunkan bvaekhyun didepan kamar mandi " oh ya kau mau mandi sendiri atau…" ucap luhan menggantung sambil menyeringai membuat baekhyun bergidik ngeri " a…atau apa luhanie ?"Tanya baekhyun terbata-bata"aku akan memandikanmu"bisik luhan tepat ditelinga baekhyun membuat baekhyun geli " a….aku mendi sendiri ssaja hahaha…luhanie tunggu diluar saja ne ?"jawab baekhyun yang langsung masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dengan tergesa-gesa,sedangkan luhan hanya tertawa puas

SKIP

"baekhyun-ah mianhae"pinta luhan sambil memegang bahu sempit baekhyun yang sedang berjalan didepannya " shereoyo"tolak baekhyun sambil melepaskan pegangan tangan luhan lalu berjalan lebih cepat untuk meninggalkan luhan,namun saying langkahnya bisa disejajari oleh luhan "ck….berhentilah mengikutiku xi luhan "bentak baekhyun" aku akan tetap mengikutimu sampai kau memaafkanku manis" goda luhan sambil mencolek dagu baekhyun " aku tampan babo dan jangan harap aku akan…."ucapan baekhyun terpotong saat seseorang memanggilnya " baekkkie…."teriak orang itu dari ujung memang sedari tadi luhan dan baekhyun sedang berjalan dikoridor sekolah " sehunie…"balas baekhyun dengan berteriak pula lalu berlari menuju orang yang dipanggil sehunie itu yang berada di ujung luhan dengan sejuta emosi yang ada saat melihat baekhyunnya terlihat sangat bahagia dengan orang yang dipanggil sehunie itu"sehine bogosipeoyo ?kau tambah putih saj"puji baekhyun yang dijawab dengan cengiran dari orang itu –sehun- 'ck…dia memang putih sampai mirip albino dan juga mayat hidup'cibir luhan dalam hati setelah berada disamping baekhyun dan sehun yang sedang berlovey dovey ria." Kau juga tambah tampan ,imut dan tinggi pula" puji baekhyun lagi yang membuat luhan dongkol dan lagi lagi sehun hanya menjawbnya dengan cengiran lagi'sie albino ini tampan baekhyun-ah ?aku seratus kali lebih tampan darinya,dan imut ku akui dia sangat imut saking imutnya membuat albino ini mirip sipanse yang beelum makan tinggi aku tahu mungkin albino ini makan tiang listrik atau ia makan menara eiffel untuk makanan setiap hari makannya dia tinggi'cerca luhan yang lagi-lagi hanya mampu ia ucapkan didalam hati"kyaaa….aku makin mencintaimu sehunie"ucap baekhyun sambil memeluk sehun erat,begitu juga sehun juga membalas pelukan baekhyun dengan tidak kalah eratnyadan DEG jantung luhan serasa berhenti berdetak ,system syarafnya pun seolah-olah mati,tubuhnya mematung dan pandangan nya menjadi kosong,fikiran luhan sekarang sedang blank karena yang ada di otak luhan hanya ada kata-kata baekhyun yang membuat hatinya serasa terhantam gunung fujiyama'baekhyun mencintai albino ini,baekhyunku mencintai sipanse albino ini'fikiran luhan kini mulai kacau ,emosinya sudah panda batas maksimal .wajah tampannya yang tadinya terhiasi senyum menawan dan sorot mata yang hangat kini berubah menjadi wajah yang datar dengan sorot mata yang dingin yang mampu membuat orang yang melihatnya kalng kabut karena tanpa sepatah katapun luhan meninggalkan baekhyun dan sehun dengan ekspresi yang tadimembuat teman-teman yang berpapasan dengannya menghindarinya

SKIP

" chen-ah kau tadi melihat sehun tidak ?" Tanya baekhyun saat sesampai dikelas sehun ia tidak menemukan sosok sehun untuk diajak makan siang dikantin"oh tadi ada yang mengajaknyabertemu katanya"jawab chen sembari mengerjakan tugas yang tadi diberi oleh kim saem" siapa ? siapa yang mengajak sehun bertemu chen-ah ?"Tanya baekhyun khawatir,ia mulai was-was takut terjadi sesuatu pada sehun " mollayo" jawab chen tanpa menoleh,baekhyunpun langsung berlari tunggang langgang dari kelas sehun tanpa memerdulikan ocehan orang yang ia tabrak karena berlari terburu-buru 'ku mohon jangan rerjadi lagi tuhan….kumohon cegah dia'batin baekhyun dengan raut wajah panic

In other place

"permisi….ada orang tidak ?hallo…..ada orang tidak ?"ucap namja tampan berkulit seputih susu –sehun- sambil celingukan saat membuka pintu gudang sekolah yang gelapnya minta ampun banyak debu dan banyak sarang laba-laba pula " huh mungkin orang itu hanya iseng mengajakku bertemu dan sialnya aku mempercayainya …haish menyebalkan"gerutu sehun sambil hendak keluar dari dalam gudang tersebut" kau sudah dating rupanya"ujar seseorang yang keluar dari kegelapan itu lalu orang itu menyalakan lampu agar orang yang ada didepannya tidak ketakutan " eoh kau orang yang bersama baekkie tadi pagi kan ?"Tanya sehun kepada orang tadi-luhan-sedang kan luhan menyeringai iblis yang sayangnya malah terlihat seperti tersenyum manis " nde aku orang itu,kenalkan aku xi luhan"ucap luhan sembari mengulurkan tangannya"oh sehun"balas sehun sambil menyambut uluran tangan luhan " oh ya luhan-shi apa kau mengajakku bertemu hanya untuk berkenalan saja ?dan ditempat ini ?"Tanya sehun heran " heemt akuhanya ingin berkenalan denganmu saja,dan kenapa ? tempat ini bagus bukan ?"jawab + Tanya luhan santai sambil mendudukkan dirinya di bangku yang ada didepannya,sehun menyerngitkan dahinya "bagus kau gila ? tempat ini bahkan lebih disebut kuburan "jawab sehun sarkas sambil tertawa,luhanpun ikut tertawa" yak au benar….memang tempat ini akan segera menjadi kuburanmu"ujar luhan disela-sela tawanya,membuat sehun menghentikan tawanya " mwo ? ck bercandamu tidak lucu tau hahaha…." Cibir sehun sambil tertawa kembali dan tawanya sekarang pun semakin keras raut wajah luhan berubah menjadi serius " tertawalah sepuasmu selagi kau bisa" jelas luhan sambil berdiri menghampiri sehun yang masih saja tertawa,dan BRUK dalam waktu 3 detik tawa sehun tergantikan dengan suara rintihan kesakitan dari mulut sehun karena tadi dibanting oleh luhan" waktumu untuk tertawa sudah habis sehun-shi,dan sekarang sambutlah kematianmu" jelas luhan sambil mengeluarkan pisau lipat yang ia simpan disaku celananya sambil menduduki perut sehun yang sedang terlentang,membuat sehun panic dan ketakutan" tolong…tolong aku" teriak sehun panic"berteriaklah sepuasmu oh sehun,karena tidak aka nada orang yang mendengarmu disini"ujar luhan datar sambil memainkan pisau lipat yang ia bawa di wajah tampan sehun" ku…kumohon janga bunuh aku…apa..sa…salahku aku rasa aku ti…tidak punya ma…masalah denganmu ba…bahkan ki…kita saja ba…baru bertem tadi pa…pagi dan berkenalan tadi" Tanya sehun penuh ketakutan ,membuat luhan tersenyum kecut " karena kau berani mendekati baekhyunku bahkan kau memeluknya dengan erat tadi,kau tahu hanya aku yang boleh memeluk dan menyentuh baekhyun kau tahu itu"jawab luhan dengan penuh penekanan disetiap katanya yang makin membuat nyali sehun menciut dan menghilang " terimalah kematianmu oh sehun dan sampaikan salamku pada malaikat penjaga surga"tegas luhan lalu mengambil ancang-ancangsupaya pisau yang ia ia pegang menusuk tepat dijantung sehun,sedangkan sehun hanya menolong dari manusia psycho diatasnya itu BRUG " XI LUHAN HENTIKAN DAN JAUHKAN PISAUMU DARI SEHUN"bentak seseorang dari arah pintu yang dibuka dengan paksa itu kepada luhan DEG…" baekkie"lirih luhansaat mendengar suara teriakan yang sangat familiar baginya,siapa lagi yang berteriak kalau buka byun baekhyun. BRUK PLAK baekhyun memukul lalu menampar wajah luhan dengan keras sampai luhan jatuh tersungkur sampai-sampai darah segar segar mengalir dari sudut bibir luhan " hiks…aku membencimu xi luhan aku membencimu dan mulai sekarang jangan lagi kau menampakkan wajahmu dihadapanku lagi"teriak baekhyun sambil terisak sembari memapah sehun yang pingsan karena ketakutan susah payah baekhyun berhasil menyeret sehun keluar dari gudang sambil terus terisak meninggalkan luhan yang menangis meraung-raun didalam sana 'maaf kkan aku lu mungkin ini yang terbaik untuk kita,mungkin dengan ini tidak akan ada lagi korban yang berjatuhan'

TBC/END


End file.
